guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui/archive12
Anton wants Livia and bad. 1st! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:57, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :haha! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:58, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::iWin -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:58, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::This is my page. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:58, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh no, my page's virginity. ): 01:58, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Has been raped. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:58, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::with spammage -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:59, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::canned spammage -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:59, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Bad Lann. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:59, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Bad Lannspam. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 02:00, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I feel so dirty. And used. 02:00, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Its Anton -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:00, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That is how you normally feel Livia -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:01, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I think its the latex -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:01, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, you are entitled to delete his comments and pretend it never happened. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:01, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Don't make need to archive again! D: 02:02, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::WTB archive 12 gogogo :D ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 02:02, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Mudkip -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wants -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::You -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Too -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Archive -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::So does Anton. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Anton x Livia fanfic imo. 02:04, 25 April 2008 (UTC) wtf? chain. wtf? ♥Misfate♥ 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :wtf? --Shadowcrest 02:04, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::wdh -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:05, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::MY MOmMA MADE ME RICE Lost-Blue 02:06, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I think it's broken. 02:07, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I second that notion. Lost-Blue 02:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) =D Ist Maui Rückseite? Mehr sprechenfischkriege? Yay!!!! für Maui. --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:04, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :ahd mor tar. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:04, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::And its Livia. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:04, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::Go continue the wtf? chain please. ♥Misfate♥ 02:05, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Nicht ist dieses mein Wald; Maui überließ den Waldleuten mich. , was die Bumsenkette sonderbar ist, ist es gerade nicht recht. --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:09, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::"Not this is my forest, the forest Maui people left me. What the Bumsenkette strange, it is just not right." I love the way google translates things :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 02:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't get it. Lost-Blue 02:13, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Babel Fish Wars, my speciality --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:14, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Mudkip -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:07, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :That is awesome. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:08, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Indubitably. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:08, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::I wonder what Livia is doing. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:09, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Anton is using Unseen Fury! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:09, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Lann is using Copyright Violation! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:09, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Anton is talking to himself imo. 02:10, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Lost-Blue 02:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Riesiger Schlammfisch des OH- Bumsens I, der blauer Durchlauf Maui ist, bevor die Waldleute nach Hause zum Markt laufen --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Anton wandered into the cat grass while hunting charr again it seems...-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:12, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Please For all our sakes. This page has no content. Save us all! Pull a Gigathrash page-wipe. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:12, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, fix it! Get some content in here. 02:13, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You stole my content. Prepare to die. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 02:15, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Wenn das Waldleute woul herauskommen und Spiel dort würde ganz über dem sprechenfußboden des Fisches Waldzufrieden sein, aber sie kommen nicht…. Ich erklärte Maui nicht zu gehen. --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:16, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Beware! I'm an escaped convict! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:17, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::HEY! Those insane asylum escape page wipes are all copyrighted under cc licenses!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:18, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Help me make a Gwiki version The real one is on my site, don't add a new message just edit this please so that way I can copy and past and its mine! *A is for At who fell down the stairs. *B is for Blue.rellik assaulted by bears. *C is for Cookie123 who wasted away. *D is for Darksyde Never Again thrown out of a sleigh. *E is for Entropy who choked on a peach. *F is for Felix sucked dry by a leech. *G is for Gigathrash smothered under a rug. *H is for Hellbringer done in by a thug. *I is for Isk8 who drowned in a lake. *J is for Jedi who took lye by mistake. *K is for ? who was struck with an axe. *L is for Lost-Blue who swallowed some tacks. *M is for Maui who was swept out to sea. *N is for ? who died of ennui. *O is for ? run through with an awl. *P is for ? trampled flat in a brawl. *Q is for ? who sank on a mire. *R is for Ruricu consumed by a fire. *S is for Shadowphoenix who perished of fits. *T is for Thoughtful who flew into bits. *U is for ? who slipped down a drain. *V is for ? squashed under a train. *W is for Wizardboy777 embedded in ice. *X is for Xeon devoured by mice. *Y is for ? whose head was knocked in. *Z is for Zulu who drank too much gin. Lost-Blue 02:19, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :R is Ruricu, duhhh. 02:21, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :: [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:22, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::Godspeed. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:25, 25 April 2008 (UTC)